


It's Just Water

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Just water, Sherlock. It’s just water! Come on. Stay with me, just for a little bit.’ John grunted, his shoulder aching under the strain as he draped Sherlock’s arms around his neck and looped his grip around that slender waist, holding Sherlock’s dead weight with strong arms. Sherlock’s head dropped forward onto John’s shoulder, his eyes closed once more and his dark curls slicking to his head as the water cascaded over them both. It pressed the boxers Sherlock was wearing to him like a second skin and turned John’s t-shirt and jeans dark and heavy.</p><p>-  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/391445">To Light Another’s Path</a>, Chapter 6 by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction">beautifulfiction</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Light Another's Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391445) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Thanks to BeautifulFiction for writing a wonderful fic.
> 
> This piece was much too long in the making, taking six months, surviving two hard drive crashes. I'm so thankful it did, so I can finally gift it to Beautifulfic. :)

[](http://imgur.com/qR5RB0o)

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/37629963501/just-water-sherlock-its-just-water-come-on).


End file.
